The Adventures of Steve
by DrRadical15
Summary: A funny story of Steve's adventures
1. First Night

Steve had just woken up on the shoreline. He had started playing Minecraft yesterday and knew no further than torches. He had to learn on his own and find out what he would build. This is _his_ world. And he intends for it to stay that way.

He had only watched one YouTube video on how to play the game. Little did he know what could await him.

Steve spawned in a forest biome and started out with the basic routine. He punched some trees, and crafted a crafting table and a pickaxe. There was no time to lose. He searched for some coal, but found none. This would be a problem. With coal scare in this region, he decided to head south; or at least he _thought_ it was south.

Steve started that way and found himself trapped in a thick jungle. He decided just then that he hated jungles. He was in a pickle, and the sun was falling quickly. But then, he spotted it. About 50 blocks away lied a coal vein. He had a new hope, but he would have to get there soon. The sun was setting. He dashed to it and mined it up.

He went inside the cave he dug and crafted torches. He didn't know that you can get charcoal from cooking logs. He started making his home look more home-like and got some coal in the process. He was bored as he waited out the night.

He wanted to try crafting some more stuff. He filled the crafting table with wood. He got nothing. As he took the centerpiece out, a chest appeared. He grabbed the chest and wondered what he could do with it. It was definitely a block, so he placed it down. He knew what a chest was from his non-Minecraft life. "You store stuff in a chest," he thought. He right-clicked it and it opened.

Amazed, Steve tried it with cobblestone. He knew that you could make pickaxes out of cobblestone as well as wood. What he got was "Furnace." He didn't know what a furnace was, but he did the same thing that he did with the chest. But this time it had a different GUI. This time there were two crafting slots and one pickup slot. "This is a piece of crap," he thought. I just wasted _cobblestone_ for some that I have better in my _inventory_! Why would Notch make this devil tool? It was clear he did not know what a furnace was used for and that he was overreacting.

As soon as his tantrum was over, the sun rose. "It's about time!" he exclaimed. He then saw a fuzzy green thing.

"What's that?" A creeper. "Maybe I should hit it." No, you shouldn't. "Why is it hissing?" Run away! Steve hit it again it. It was too late. The creeper exploded. He had died.

Want more? Message me somehow for part 2. (I don't want to waste my time on this if no one likes it.)


	2. New Minerals to Explore

Steve had just woken up on the shoreline. He had started playing Minecraft yesterday and knew no further than torches. He had to learn on his own and find out what he would build. This is _his_ world. And he intends for it to stay that way.

He had only watched one YouTube video on how to play the game. Little did he know what could await him.

Steve spawned in a forest biome and started out with the basic routine. He punched some trees, and crafted a crafting table and a pickaxe. There was no time to lose. He searched for some coal, but found none. This would be a problem. With coal scare in this region, he decided to head south; or at least he _thought_ it was south.

Steve started that way and found himself trapped in a thick jungle. He decided just then that he hated jungles. He was in a pickle, and the sun was falling quickly. But then, he spotted it. About 50 blocks away lied a coal vein. He had a new hope, but he would have to get there soon. The sun was setting. He dashed to it and mined it up.

He went inside the cave he dug and crafted torches. He didn't know that you can get charcoal from cooking logs. He started making his home look more home-like and got some coal in the process. He was bored as he waited out the night.

He wanted to try crafting some more stuff. He filled the crafting table with wood. He got nothing. As he took the centerpiece out, a chest appeared. He grabbed the chest and wondered what he could do with it. It was definitely a block, so he placed it down. He knew what a chest was from his non-Minecraft life. "You store stuff in a chest," he thought. He right-clicked it and it opened.

Amazed, Steve tried it with cobblestone. He knew that you could make pickaxes out of cobblestone as well as wood. What he got was "Furnace." He didn't know what a furnace was, but he did the same thing that he did with the chest. But this time it had a different GUI. This time there were two crafting slots and one pickup slot. "This is a piece of crap," he thought. I just wasted _cobblestone_ for some that I have better in my _inventory_! Why would Notch make this devil tool? It was clear he did not know what a furnace was used for and that he was overreacting.

As soon as his tantrum was over, the sun rose. "It's about time!" he exclaimed. He then saw a fuzzy green thing.

"What's that?" A creeper. "Maybe I should hit it." No, you shouldn't. "Why is it hissing?" Run away! Steve hit it again it. It was too late. The creeper exploded. He had died.

Want more? Message me somehow for part 2. (I don't want to waste my time on this if no one likes it.)


End file.
